Destinys
by radicalgirl39
Summary: Perseus Jackson was sent to Republic City to live with Tenzin and his family as a infant by his father,Poseidon. Avatar Korra the Avatar after Avatar Aang meets Perseus and they both have a special something about them. The Avatar is not the only person that is reincarnated...the Hunico is too! And Perseus is the Hunico! Watch as he and Korra rock Republic City and other places.
1. 1 Welcome To Republic City Part 1

A girl named Korra was riding on her Polar Bear Dog named Naga. They were walking down a sidewalk in Republic City, this city was built by Avatar Aang and FireLord Zuko.

Korra was mad because a skinny wimpy man told her that bending is worst thing that has ever happened in the world. She looked up and saw a teenaged boy with dark chocolate hair, ocean blue eyes like Korra's, and a red and black jumpsuit.

The boy looked like he was 16 or 17 years old, but he was painting a building red, yellow, pink, blue, and green. This didnt settle well with Korra. I mean come on! He was doing graffiti for pete sakes!

Korra pulled on the reins that are on Naga telling Naga to stop,"Hey! Hey you!" She yelled to the blonde trying to get his attention which she did.

The blonde jumped down from the building and walked towards Korra,"Can I help you miss?"

"Your kinda painting on someones property." Korra said annoyed.

The boy rolled his ocean blue eyes,"What ever! Im the hero of these parts, I'll tell ya who I am...Im Perseus, Hero of Republic City. And you are...?" He paused for her name.

"Korra. Avatar Korra."

Perseus' eyes widened,"Hold on...your the Avatar? As in...Avatar Korra the Avatar after Avatar Aang? Dude...im so honored to meet ya! What are ya doin in Republic City?"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck,"I came for my airbending training. Im trying to find AirTemple Island but I, got lost. Heh, heh."

"Hey! I'd be glad to take ya to AirTemple Island, my friend Shawnden lives there. Come on."

Korra nodded but then saw a group of gangsters threatning an old woman and breaking her things. "Wait." Korra says.

Perseus turned around and raised an eyebrow looking at Korra,"Wha?"

"Those jerks are trying to rob that old lady, we need to help."

Perseus smriked,"I know, its our job. Lets go help that lady! Then we go ta AirTemple Island!" He shouts with confidence.

Korra and Perseus walked up to the gang,"I will break this telegraph if you dont pay up ya old hag." One of the gangster threatned.

"I dont think so." Says both Perseus and Korra with their arm crossed on their chests.

The firebender gangster turns around,"Ohhh, well if it isnt the little golden boy Perseus and a little girl."

"Shut up Shady Shin." Perseus hisses through his teeth clenching his fists.

"Make me."

Korra sent a boulder to Shady Shin who jumped out of the way. Shady quickly got up and sent lightning to Perseus who redirected to Shady's buddy two toed Ping. Ping fell backwards into their Sato Mobile, Korra shot huge blasts of fire to Shady who went through the roof of the little shop they were robbing.

"Did that girl just FIREBEND?!" The old woman asked confused.

"And she earthbended!" An old man yelled holding the old woman.

Shady fell off the roof in pain, the waterbender gangster bended a whip of water at Perseus but him andvKorra sent the water back to the waterbender gangster freezing his head. He banged his head on the trunk of their Sato Mobile causing the ice to break.

"She just waterbended!" The old woman yelled confused.

"Can she be..." The old man trailed off.

Shady jumped in the Sato Mobile,"Forget about the shop! Just go! Go! Go!" He ordered.

And two toed Ping pushed his foot on the accelerator and they started to drive off but they stop because they forgot about the waterbender gangster, but he jumped in and they started back again to drive off.

"Oh no you Dont!" Korra yelled then shot an earth column under the car making it flip over and crash. Korra crossed her arms smriking proud of herself.

Perseus gave her an thumbs up and an goofy smile. Korra shot him a smile back to Perseus.

"Lets go to the AirTemple n-" Korra was cut off by hearing a loud siren and she looked up. And saw a metal airship above the sunny blue sky.

Then metalbending polices started dropping down from metal lines.

"Whoa...metalbenders..." Korra says in awe and Perseus grins at her.

One of the metalbender police walked up to Perseus and Korra,"Arrest them!" Ordered the police.

The metalbender Polices threw a rope at the gangsters locking them up and falling backwards.

The metalbender police turned to Perseus and Korra,"You two are under arrest to!"

Perseus and Korra gasped in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys...this is my First ever Percy Jackson and Legend of Korra fanfiction ever! I was just reading a Percy Jackson fanfic then I was thinking about the Legend of Korra. Then bingo! I say I should make a Percy Jackson and Legend of Korra fanfiction! Check out my other storiesand reviewn follow, and favorite them! And this fanfiction too! Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Ttylxoxo **

**Welcome To Republic City part 2 coming soon...**


	2. 2 Welcome To Republic City Part 2

"Arrested? But we caught the bad guys! They were trashing up an old lady's shop!" Korra explains to the cop.

"From the looks of it, it looks like you two trashed it up twice as more." The cop says then metalbends a metal wire at Perseus and Korra but she caught both of them.

"Wait let us explain." Perseus says while Korra is gripping the metal wire.

"You can both explain down at headquarters!" He yells then yanks the wire back from Korra and slaps Iit down hard in the trying to hit Korra and Perseus.

Perseus did a waterwhip at the cop, but he moved out of the way and Naga ran up to the metalbender man and pushed him hard on the solid, cold, hard ground. The other metalbenders saw this and ran after Korra and Perseus. Korra jumped onto Naga and so did Perseus, the polarbear dog started running but then a metalbender cop ran over to the group, then he jumped to them but Korra kicked him off.

Naga started back to run again, but then a cop shot a wire at an light pole wire. He flung up and jumped on poles and shot a metal wire straight at the group but the group avoided it, Korra pulled on the reins Naga telling the polarbear dog to make a quick turn but the quick turn ran into people.

"Do you know what your doin?!" Perseus asks almost about to hurl.

"No!" Korra replied running from the metalbenders.

One of the cops shot a metal wire on Korra's ponytail in the back and a metal wire on Perseus' long dark chocolate hair pulling it.

"Ugh! Ugh...!" Korra yells in pain, but thens bends water up and freezes the end of the bridge.

The cop runs into the huge block of frozen ice, and the wires let go both of their hair, Korra looked back to see if the cops were still following them but the cop slid down the ice in pain really, really bad pain. Korra looked back foward and smiled so did Perseus.

"Good! Now its time for AirTemple Island!" Korra cheers.

Naga ran upstairs and jumped in the highway, people jumped out of the way and Sato mobiles stopped. Korra saw two metalbenders surfing on electrical wires . Naga jumped on a train Korra sighed in relief and so did Perseus. Korra and Perseus looked left and saw AirTemple Island,"We can probaly make the jump."

But they heard a loud siren and looked up and saw another metal airship flying over them, Naga turned and jumped onto a building and started running. But metal wires tied up Naga and started lifting them up. Then some more wires came down from the airship and tied up Korra and Perseus.

Korra struggled trying to get out of the wires but gave up.

**0 MetalBending Police Station 0**

"Lets see...mutiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention aggervated arrest, your in a whole mess of trouble young lady! And you too Hunico Perseus." A chief of police yells and slams down a clipboard on a metal table.

"But there were some thugs threatning an old shopkeeper and I-" Korra was cut by the chief.

"Can it! You two shouldve called the police and stayed out of the way." The chief says walking slowly away from Korra.

"But I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Its my duty to help people." Korra says.

"Um yeah mines too!" Perseus adds smiling.

"You see...Im the Avatar." Korra said with a gentle smile.

The chief crossed her arms,"Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me." She says in a dull tone.

Korra cocks her head to the side,"Alright, fine. But I want to talk to whoevers in charge." She orders.

The chief sat down,"Your talking to her. Im Chief Beifong." She says.

Korra's eyes widened,"Beifong? As in...Lin Beifong?! Your Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?"

"Well then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends! They saved the world together!"

"That's ancient history and it's got nothing to do with the mess your in right now. You cant just waltz in here and don out vigilant justice just like you own the place!" Lin yells.

Perseus stood up,"Well I ain't doin that so I guess I 'll leave, good day ladies." He says walking to the door.

"Oh no way in hell your leaving. You helped cause this situation too!" Lin says.

Perseus sighs and pouts walking back over to his chair and slouches in it,"Justttt greattt."

"Hey you helped me." Korra says.

"You bothered me!" Perseus yells.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

Lin stood up and slammed fist on the table gritting her teeth mad as hell,"Enough! Both of you!" She yells.

Then a window slid open and a face appeared,"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Lin sighs,"Let him in."

Then Tenzin walked in glaring at Korra and Perseus.

"Tenzin...I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Korra says in a low voice.

Tenzin took a deep breath and looked at Lin,"Lin...you are looking radiant as usual." He compliments then smiles.

"Cut the garbage Tenzin why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were suppose to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will go back to the South Pole where she will stay put." Tenzin says the last real serious.

"But!" Korra was cut off by Lin.

"And what about the Hunico?" Lin asked.

Tenzin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose,"Hercules will deal with him. And so will I."

Perseus hung his head down and sighed.

"If you will be so kind to drop the charges against Korra and Perseus I will take full responsibility for todays regretful events and cover all the damages." Tenzin says.

Lin looked at Tenzin and glanced at Korra and Perseus then sighed,"Fine...but get them out of my sight." She says crossing her arms.

Lin metalbends off the cuffs that were on Korra and Perseus' wrist.

"Lets go Korra and Perseus."

Korra and Perseus got up and started following Tenzin to the exit. Lin sent Korra and Perseus an 'Im watching you sign'. Korra sent it back to Lin and Perseus just stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. Lin shrugged.

"Tenzin, please dont send me back home." Korra begs Tenzin.

"You disobeyed my orders and the Order Of The White Lotus." He says.

"But Katara said she agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra says trying to reason with Tenzin.

Tenzin's face turned red,"Dont bring my mother into this."

Perseus tried to hold back a laugh.

"Look I cant wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world Iisnt helping me at being a better Avatar! I've seen a lot of the city today and its totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay, Republic City does need but it needs me too."

Tenzin struggled trying to find what to say, Perseus sniffed and wiped a tear out of his eye.

"What a touching moment."

"Is this your Polarbear dog miss?" A cop asks.

Naga licks his hair all wet and slimy.

**0 At The Docks Of AirTemple Island 0**

Korra stared at the ship and sighed, then 4 kids landed off their airbending gliders. One of the kids looked like he was 17 or 18, he had brown hair in a ponytail, a white t-shirt on, grey jacket that was sleeve less showing his muscular arms, red pants, and black boots.

The boy walked over to Korra and the kids ran over to Korra and hugged her.

"Korra!" They all yelled in unison except for the teenaged boy.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked excitedly.

Korra placed both of her hands on Ikki and Jinora's shoulders and bent down,"No. Im sorry I have to go home now."

"Awwwww..." the kids wine.

Korra turned to Perseus,"Well...I guess this is goodby-" Korra was cut off by Perseus hugging her.

"Goodbye. I'll miss ya."

"I'll miss you too." Korra says in a sad tone blushing.

"Oh hey Shawnden." Perseus says letting go of Korra.

"Hey Percy. You must be the amazing Avatar Korra." Shawnden says smriking,

Korra nodded,"Nice to meet you but I...gotta leave." She says then turns to the ship and walks slowly to the ship with Naga.

Tenzin frowned,"Wait, I have done my best to guide Republic City to the dream which my father had for it. But you are right. It has fallen out of balance ever since my father passed. I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy. 'Places hand on Korra's shoulder'. But you are his legacy, you may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

Korra gasps,"Yes! Thank you! Your the best!" She cheers.

"Yaaayyy!" Ikki and Meelo cheer.

And Korra hugs everyone tightly. Perseus grins,"Well looks like the Avatar will have new adventures in a new lifetime."

Tenzin rolls his eyes and sighs.

It was the next day and Korra made a speech to Republic City, but someone evil was listening on a radio. ?

"Amon...how do you wanna handle this?" Asked a Lietenant.

"It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans." Says a man with a mask.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it!<strong>


	3. 3 The Leaf In The Wind

0** At AirTemple Island In The Morning Time 0**

"And in the last round the buzzer wasp won with a decsive knockout!" Korra says excitedly as she read the newspaper,"What do you say we go to the arena tonight and catch a few pro bending matches." She asked with excitment.

"That sport is a mockery to the noble tradition of bending." He argued then sipped a cup of jade tea.

"Come on Tenzin, I've dreamed about seeing a pro bending match ever since I was a kid. And now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra says pointing to the golden building across thd water.

"Korra, your not here to watch that drivel. Your here to finish your Avatar training, so for the time being I want you to remain on the island." Tenzin said.

Perseus bit a piece of a doughnut off and raised his hand,"Oooo! Oooo! Can I go to it?" He asked.

Korra and Tenzin death glared at Perseus.

He put his hands up in a defensive way,"Alright, calm down. Everyone's cool. I'll just eat my doughnut in complete silence."

"As I was about to say but was rudely interrupted by Perseus. So is that why your keeping the White Lotus Sentries around to watch my every move?"

"Yes. In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm quiet environment. Free from any distractions." He lectured to Korra.

"Alright, your the master." Korra says in defeat with her argument with Tenzin.

She turned around and stared at the pro bending arena building.

**0 AirTemple Island AirBending Training Grounds 0**

Shawnden, Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora were all standing beside Perseus who was eatting a box of strawberry jelly doughnuts. The strawberry jelly was smeared all over his mouth.

"Are those jelly doughnuts?" Ikki asked.

"Uhhh, yes?"

"Okay."

Shawnden sighed,"Perseus, must you always eat sweets?"

Perseus nodded smiling. Jinora chuckled.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki cheered jumping up and down.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked looking at a airbending machine.

"A time honored tool, that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked his second oldest child.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make through the other side without touching them." Jinora explained.

"Seems easy enough." Korra says with confidence.

"Jinora forgot to say you need to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki added.

Tenzin stepped forward and sent a huge airblast to the gates.

He took out a leaf and let it go into the gates,"The key is to be the leaf. Flow, with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora nodded and ran to the gates and moved through the gates carefully like the leaf.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch directions at a moments notice." Tenzin commentated.

Jinora exited the gates and sent another airblast to the gates to keep the spinning up for when Korra goes through.

"Lets do this." Korra says determined to get through the gates.

Korra ran in the gates but was thrown out in the entrance of the gates.

She got up and tried it a second time but got thrown around again.

"Oooo...ouch! Gah! That's gotta hurt, glad I'm not a airbender." Perseus says watching Korra getting thrown around like a rag doll.

"Dont force your way through!" Jinora said.

"Dance, dance like the wind." Ikki says.

"Be the leaf." Meelo said.

"Be the wind and the leaf." Shawnden said.

Korra was thrown out of the gates through the entance again.

"Uhhh, uhhh, uhh..." Korra moans in pain then falls to the hard ground.

Tenzin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

**0 Later At Night 0**

**"**Airbend." Korra says as she shot her hands at a newspaper that had Lin Beifong's picture on the front.

"What is wrong with me? Airbend!" She says again but nothing comes out.

Korra growled angrily and shoots a blast of fire at the newspaper burning it to ashes.

"Korra, you alright?" Asked the voice of Perseus in blue pajama pants, a white muscle shirt, and barefooted.

"No, this airbending palooza isnt working for me. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a airbender huh Perseus."

"Come on Korra, it was just one day. Your the Avatar! Master of all elements. You can airbend, I know it. Its in your nature after all." Perseus says smiling.

"Fine. What ever you say. Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you what's a hunico or whatever you call it?" Korra asked.

Perseus sat down in the soft grass,"A hunico is a god or goddess that is half human, half god, half demon, and half spirit. Which I am all of those things." He explains.

Korra raised her eyebrows,"Your a demon?! That means your a evil spirit?!"

Perseus shook his hands,"N, n, no! I mean I am a demon, but half! Im a good demon!"

Korra rubbed the back of her head,"Oh sorry. When you say demon you mean..." she paused for an answer.

"Im the...Lion Demon."

"Wha?"

"Lion Demon, he attacks two places. Republic City, and Mount Olympus. My demon is the last and final demon, he's the most powerful one." Perseus says,"The hunico and the Avatar are kinda the same. But the hunico Iis twice stronger."

Korra chuckled,"Your so wrong. Its the other way around."

Perseus rolled his ocean blue eyes,"Thats what you think Korra."

"So, where are your parents?" Korra asked but takes it back.

Perseus hung his head down,"My father is Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, and mother Dänae is half human half spirit. But she's dead. Poseidon is in Mount Olypus, never met either of them."

Korra felt sad for Perseus it was like he didnt have parents,"Do you have brothers or sisters or both?"

Perseus placed his arms behind his head,"I got tons of bro's and sis."

Korra was about to ask another question but she heard a radio playing and so did Perseus. She went to the roof of the White Lotus Sentries booth and sat down and listened to the pro bending match that was on the radio and so was Perseus.

Korra was excitedly listening to the radio and as it was getting to the best part...it went off.

"Korra, Perseus come down here please." The airbending master says holding the cord of the radio.

Korra jumped down and entered the booth, Perseus did a backflip down and jogged in standing beside Korra grinning.

"Yesss?" Perseus says playfully.

"You turned it off at the best part!" The waterbender complained.

Perseus huffed and crossed his arms,"Yeah! The most awesome part!" He says Iin a baby voice.

"I thought I made myself clear. I dont want you listening to this distracting nonsense." Tenzin says.

"But its their radio." Korra says pointing to the White Lotus Sentries,"And technically you said I couldn't watch a match. You didnt say anything about me listening to one." She argued to Tenzin.

"You, you know what I meant. And shouldn't you and Perseus be in bed." Tenzin said then flipped his cape with airbending.

**0 Next Day 0**

Perseus was playing Pai Sho with some of his best friends/teammates. His teammates were from Mount Olympus but his other two friends are humans that are from the human world, the others that are not humans parents are gods or goddesses.

His friends were Siku he had a warriors wolftail, brown hair, blue and white watertribe shirt, dark blue pants, brown boots, and blue eyes. Aphrodite Siku's little sister has long brown hair that stops at her thighs, blue eyes, red shirt that shows half of her stomach, red skirt, gold sandals, gold rings.

John Glennsin is a human he has amber red eyes, long brown hair that stops at his shoulders, red furry pants that have black dots, and a white muscle shirt. Dean Mawang has black short hair, black leather gloves, black boots, black pants, black jacket, and green eyes.

Perseus laughs,"Ha! Ha! I won again Siku!"

"What?! N, n, n, no! Perseus couldnt have beaten me! I must be dreaming! A nightmare! Nightmare!" Siku yells flipping out.

John rolled his eyes,"Siku, bro you shouldn't have to be a crazy person over a dumb game."

Siku grabbed the collar of John's shirt and stared right at him dead straight in the face,"Its not just a game...Perseus beat me...HE NEVER BEATS ME! FIVE TIMES! FIVE! WHO DOES THAT?!"

Aphrodite chuckled,"Guys, I think he's starting to lose it." She says.

"I totally agree." Dean said agreeing with Aphrodite.

"Hey Percy." Said the voice of Korra walking up to Perseus who was standing up.

"What up?"

"I really hate meditation it sucks." Korra complained.

Siku whistled looking at Korra,"Who's the babe?" He asked admiring Korra. "Hi, Im Siku. Friend of Perseus, the strongest one in the group, Im 17 1/2. Gonna turn 18 in a few months. And you are?" He paused for Korra's name.

Korra crossed her arms,"Korra, Avatar Korra." She said confidently.

Siku's mouth dropped,"Your the Avatar?"

Korra nodded and faced Perseus,"You never told me that you have a team."

Perseus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,"Forgot? But thats Dean, John, Aphrodite Siku's little sister, and Siku you already knew for about two minutes." He said Iintroducing his friends.

Korra yawned and stretched,"Well, Im going to bed. Goodnight Percy." She said heading to bed.

"Goodnight Kor!" Perseus said to Korra.

"Ahem."

Perseus turned to Aphrodite, "Huh?"

"You never told us the Avatar was your friend. " Dean said with his arms crossed.

"For...got...?"

**0 At Night 0**

Korra was looking out her window to check to see if the White Lotus Guards were watching, she saw that the coast was clear. So she jumped out of the window queitly and ran over to the cliff and jumped into the water and headed straight to the Pro Bending Arena.

The splash woke up Perseus and he gasped,"Father! Mother!...Just a dream...another one..."

He felt something weird he didn't feel Korra's energy.

'Where is she...? Oh! Pro bending Match! Shouldve known...damn that girl.' Perseus thought in his mind then jumped out of his window and swam to the Arena.

**0 The Arena 0**

Perseus was walking down the halls searching for Korra soak and wet until he saw Korra talking to a boy.

Perseus walked up to Korra and hugged her from behind which made her sqeal,"Perseus! Uh...hey...what's up? Heh heh." She said awkwardly.

"Who is this Korra, your boyfriend?" The boy asked.

"Kor, who's he?" Perseus asked.

"Um Bolin, Perseus, Perseus, Bolin. Perseus is my friend."

"Sup." Perseus says.

"Cool. Perseus, Perseus as in Hunico Perseus? Dude I'm your biggest fan! How cool is this Mako? First I meet the Avatar then the Hunico! Best night ever!"

"Percy, Im really sorry. I just wanted to see the match and-" Perseus cut her off by holding up his hand.

"Say no more, I get it. But I wanted to see it too you know."

Korra smiled,"Alright! Come on Bolin!"

**0 Next Day 0**

Perseus and Korra were walking down the halls of the Pro Bending Arena. Perseus cleared his throat,"Heard ya destroyed the old gates. I did once when I was like 12 years old. Or was it 10. 10! 10! I was 10 years old. It took me a month to master it. Like I said if I can do it you can too." He said smiling.

Korra nodded and smiled. They entered Mako and Bolin's booth, and Perseus and Korra saw somewhat down.

"We didnt miss your match did we? You guys look like you've already lost." Korra says.

"We might as well have." Bolin says.

"Hasooks a no good, no show." Mako says irritated.

"Ya got two minutes to come out aalready ta play or ya disqualified." Said the referre with his head stuck out of the door.

"Well there goes our shot at the tournaments and winnings." Mako says somberly.

"Well cant ya ask one of those guys to fill in for ya?" Perseus asked pointing to the other players getting ready. He didnt want to see his new friends down, mad, and sad.

"Nah, the rules say that you can only compete on one team." Says Bolin getting even dissapointed.

"Well then how about me? Im a top notch waterbender if I do say so myself." Korra stated.

Perseus rolled his ocean blue eyes,'Uh-huh. Keep on tellin ya self that Kor.' He thought.

"But, your the Avatar. Isnt that cheating?" Bolin asked confused.

"It isnt cheating if I only do waterbending." Korra added to her idea.

"True." Perseus says agreeing.

"No way! I'd rather look forfeit than look like a fool out there." Mako says aggressively.

"Wow. That was just wrong." Perseus said with narrowed eyes.

"Whoa, thanks for confidence there buddy." Korra said sarcastically with narrowed eyes too at Mako.

"Times up! Ya in or out?" The referee asked.

"Were in!" Korra says.

"We are?" Mako asks.

"Yes!" Bolin cheered throwing his fist in the air.

Hey I didnt agree to this!" Mako argued to Korra.

"Hey, you'll thank me later." Korra said getting into her uniform.

"This girl is crazy." Mako says plainly.

Perseus snickered,"Got that right Mako."

Perseus watched from the booth Korra failing on helping The Fire Ferrets.

He sighed,"Come on...Korra."

Then he saw Korra falling into the water,"Ouch."

But then Tenzin walked to Korra,"Uh oh. Were so busted."

Korra went back up to the ring and a few minutes later Tenzin was beside Perseus. "Perseus, you knew better." Tenzin said dissapointed.

"I know. But listen, she's the Avatar. Ya shouldn't keep her locked up, to become an amazing Avatar...she needs freedom. Just like Avatar Aang had freedom." Perseus says to Tenzin who was almost shocked to see the serious side of Perseus.

Tenzin looked up and saw Korra moving like an airbender,"Well what do you know." He mumbles.

"WOOHOO!" Tenzin cheered when he saw Korra knockout one of the opponets until he saw people staring at him. He cleared his throat and walked away.

Perseus smirked,"Well done Kor, well done."

**0 At AirTemple Island 0**

Perseus and Korra were playing Pai Sho under the stars.

"So ya apologized to Tenzin?" Perseus asked.

"Yep."

"Ya on the team?"

"Yup."

"Am I greater than ya?"

"Yep. Hey..."

"Sorry, just hadda do it. Plus yyour gettin good at ya trainin."

Then Korra made the last move on the board and won.

Perseus grinned,"Maybe even better than me." He says smiling at Korea.

She shot him back a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Episode nine of Book Four was amazing! Toph is alive! <strong>


	4. 4 The Revelation

**Oh and guys I have a co-writter carter_terry5224!**

**Start the story!**

**0Abandoned Alley 0**

Amon was waiting silently for a visitor. A few minutes passed until he saw a dark shadow approaching him slowly.

"You must be Amon." The shadow says.

"You must be Seth, why have you called me here?" Asked the man behind the mask not happy at all.

The shadow walked up to Amon who eyes widened,"I got a call from just a teenager? This must be a joke." Amon says not pleased.

The teenager was a boy, 18 years old, short black hair, black side burns stopping at his chin, brown eyes, black robe with his chest showing, white gloves with the finger tips out, a red kung fu belt around his waist, and black boots.

"Hey! I have the same interests as you, you want the Avatar and the Hunico right? We'll work side by side and destroy both threats. I am a deidra after all, I have powers you have never even imagined of." Seth brags then turns serious,"Well, what do you say? Partner."

Amon thought for a moment then shook Seth's hand,"Partners."

"Do not forget about me, Seth." Said the voice of Aeacus walking up to Amon and Seth.

Seth turned around quickly to see his partner/mentor Aeacus who has short light brown hair, a light brown short beard, a white robe, brown sandals, and dark evil scary red eyes.

"Aeacus, we were just talking about being partners..." Seth trailed off then gulped in fear. Even though Aeacus was his mentor/partner...Aeacus did harsh things to Seth sometimes, but he sometimes doesn't show his fear for Aeacus.

Aeacus smirked and crossed his muscular arms,"You should not lie to your master, Seth." He turned to Amon. "I am Aeacus the man you spoke with on the phone. I dont know what Seth told you but, I know a lot about you. Me, you, and Seth want the Avatar and the Hunico plus the world! We will crush and kill anyone or anything that is in our way. You already have a deal with Seth...but what about me? Deal?" He said then holds out his left hand.

"We have a deal." Amon hisses through his teeth behind his mask.

"Excellent."

**0 At The Pro Bending Gym 0 **

Mako threw a gym ball to Korra and she caught it.

"What's the deal with making me train this early in the morning?" She asks irritated,"The morning's are evil." Korra whispers then threw the ball to Bolin and he caught it.

"Were the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bolin answered Korra then threw the gym ball to Mako and he caught it.

"And your the rookiest of us all. So we got to get you up to speed if we want to survive in the tournament. So deal with it!" Mako said to Korra then he threw the gym ball real rough at the Avatar.

Korra's eyes narrowed,"No, you deal with it!" She says then threw the gym ball at Mako hard and rough sending him a few feet to the other side of the room on the hard floor.

Perseus snickered,"Whoa Mako, ya got beat by a girl! Heh-Heh."

Korra crossed her arms with a satisfied smile seeing Mako on the floor.

The gym door opened and a well dressed man with a top hat entered into the gym.

The man walked up to the group,"There are my little hard working street urchins." He said then placed his hand on Korra's shoulder,"Its an honor to finally meet you Avatar." The man said in a business tone.

Then he turned to Perseus,"An honor ta meet ya too Hunico Perseus." He said smirking.

Perseus nodded with a grin.

"And, you are?" Korra questions the well dressed man that is in her personal space.

The man took off his top hat and bowed,"Butaka. I run this whole pro bending shebang. Here are your winnings from the last match." He said then started handing Mako money and talking about fees and other things.

Korra walked up to Perseus and shook him,"W, what?"

Korra pouted and crossed her arms,"Im bored Percy." She said in a baby like voice.

Perseus face turned red,"Kor, do not call me that! Its a girls name! And im not a girl Kor! Im a man!" He said the in a high pitch voice.

Korra chuckled,"Yeah, your a big manly man." She said sarcastically then punched Perseus in the arm.

"Ow." He squealed then rubbed his arm.

"Perseus I've been meaning to ask, do Hunico's have past lives?" Korra qquestioned Perseus curiously.

He rubbed the back of his head thinking,"Hmmm, yeah. But sadly I only have 2 past lives, the one before me was Hunico Axen. Ya should know who he is, he. He was part of Team Avatar." Perseus said the last part smiling.

"Really? Oh yeah, yeah! Axen! Axen! Axen!" Korra said starting to remember.

"Yup! Good old Axen, ya see the first Hunico died when he was 12 1/2 years old. His name was Touscax. The very first Hunico!"

"So, how did Touscax die?" Korra asked.

"I think he died in the 5th Gods, Human, Spirits, Demon war. Im not sure, I mean Hercules told me the story when I was like 15 so its been 2 years since I heard the story." Perseus explained to his friend.

Korra scooted next to Perseus a few inches away from touching him,"Is Hercules another one of your magical friends?" She asked still needing to know more .

"Yep, and he's my brother, well...half brother. Dont really have a brother or sister only half brothers and sisters, plus there all grown up. But...one of my friends are like a brother ta me. His name is Seth. But he's lost, stuck inside of the darkness. He doesn't want me around, all he does is just hang around my evil half brother Aeacus. But Aeacus is just using Seth, like his toy. And I hate it! 'Sigh' I guess I know how Iroh felt when Zuko didnt want him around. But Aeacus and Seth try to kill me and use the Lion Demon to take over all worlds even this world, and even worst...he and Seth want...you too."

Korra turned her head in another direction with a sad and mad expression Perseus saw this and stopped explaining and did a foxy smile,"Guess how many friends I have?...Okay I'll tell ya their names: Siku, John, Dean, Aphrodite, Hirena, Serena, Hercules, Shawnden, Zion Beifong, Dan'a, Megan, and Amanda. And...Seth, even though he's my enemy. He left our team when he was 13 years old, I was 12."

"But Kor, I think your my best friend." He smiled.

She faced him and smiled brightly at that.

Then they turned to Mako and Bolin who were finished talking with the pro bending arena owner.

Both walked over to the two brothers to figure out why they had gloom faces.

Bolin turned to Korra with hope,"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank over flowing with gold, would you?" He asked.

Korra pulled out her pockets,"I got nothin'. I never really needed money. I always had people taking care of me." She said with a pinch of happiness.

"Then I wouldn't say you've had nothing." Mako said bitter as he put his gym ball in his bag.

"Sorry, I didn't mean..." She trailed off.

"No, its alright. Its just...ever since we lost our parents, we've been on our own." Bolin said with a bit of sadness.

"Im so sorry, I didn't know." Korra said with sadness.

Perseus hung his head down,"Sorry."

"So anyway...how are we gonna come up with the money?" Mako asked the group.

Perseus got in a thinking position,"Um, well...how much is it?" He asked.

"30,000 Yuans." Mako answered.

"Whoa baby! Well lets see...you could probaly get someone to sponsor your team! Come on, everyone loves Korra." Perseus said.

"Not everyone." Korra mumbled.

Perseus grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed,"Okay Mrs. Know-it-all. No one loves ya, but the people love me." He said the last part smirking.

Mako got in a thinking position,"Aren't you friends with Zion Beifong?" He asked.

Perseus nodded,"Yup! She's Lin's daughter. And lieutenant of the metalbending forces, plus she's my earthbending teacher."

"Well can you get her to tell Lin to sponsor our team?" Korra asked with hope.

Bolin turned to Perseus with hope.

Perseus sighed,"Unfortunately, no. Even if I did, Zion would yell at me and beat the living shit out of me. And if I ask Lin in person she would yell at me and beat the living shit out of me. I would be in Hell! And Lin isnt a big fan of pro bending or you either Kor and im pretty sure Zion isnt either."

Korra and Bolin hung their heads down.

"But Mako, I heard there was an job opening at a factory. They need lightning benders." Perseus said smiling as usual.

Mako threw his gym bag around his shoulder,"Thanks Perseus. I'll go check into that." The firebender said.

"...or we could get Pabu to do some circus tricks! I've been training him for a while." Bolin said excited as he held the fire ferret,"Now people would pay good money to see that."

"Come on Bolin. We need serious ideas." Mako said annoyed.

"I was being serious." Bolin muttered with sadness.

"Dont worry about it, I'll figure something out. I always do." Mako said leaving the gym.

"Bye Mako!" Perseus yelled to Mako who waved good bye.

**0 Later On...AirTemple Island 0**

Korra was going through gates while Jinora and Shawnden spun it for her and Perseus just watched.

"Good! Light on your feet!" Jinora instructed Korra as she danced like the wind through the gates.

Korra jumped out of the exit and took a breather Jinora, Ikki, and Shawnden looked to the side and saw Mako walking up to them.

"Huh. That must be Mako." Shawnden said crossing his arms.

"Oh he's cute, Korra is that the firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora said.

Perseus snickered,"Yeah right! If you think he's cute then I guess...Shawnden is cute then." He said failing to think of anything.

Shawnden did a death glare at Perseus,"Dont take out your jealousy on my brother." Ikki said.

"I agree. Dont take your jealously out on me." Shawnden said crossing his arms agreeing with Ikki.

Ikki placed her hand on her brothers arm,"Its okay Shawn, hhe's just jealous, 'cuz he likes Korra." She teased.

Perseus' face turned red and he stomped on the ground and made an earth column sending Ikki away. Korra turned to see Mako coming and she sent Jinora away with an earth column.

"Hey, Mako." Korra said awkwardly.

"You seen Bolin?" Mako asks real bluntly.

"Nice to see you too, and no, I haven't seen him since practice. Think somethings wrong?" Korra asked concerned.

"I dont know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." Mako said then sighed,"I'll see ya later."

"Wait, if he's missing I could help you look for him." Offered Korra.

Mako waved Korra off,"Nah, I got it." He said.

"Hey, cool guy let me help you. Perseus is coming too." She smiling.

"Wait, I am?" Perseus asked.

Korra punched Perseus' arm,"Ow!" He yelped in pain.

"We'll also take Naga." Korra added.

"Who's Naga?" Mako asked before blinking.

Korra smiled,"My bestfriend, and a great tracker."

**0 Republic City Streets 0**

Korra, Mako, and Perseus were riding on Naga's back.

"So your bestfriend is a...Polar Bear Dog. Somehow that makes perfect sense." The firebender commented, he is behind Perseus.

"I'll take take that as a compliment, city boy." Korra said real cheekily.

The group entered into Republic City Square.

"Well, this is his usual hangout." Said Mako as he jumped off of Naga and Korra and Perseus followed.

Mako made his way to a group of little kids,"You guys seen Bolin today?" Mako asked.

One of the kids from the group with a brown hat spoke up,"Perhaps...but my memory is...a little...foggy. Maybe...you could help...clear it up?" The boy said thenstuck out his hand.

"Your good Skoochy, I'll give you that." Mako said then handed the boy named Skoochy some loans of cash,"A real pro."

Perseus eyes lit up at seeing all of that cash,"W, why? Why must he give away that good lookin' cash?!" He said about to cry dramatically.

Skoochy tucked the bills in his pocket,"Yeah, I seen him." He said.

"When?" Mako asked.

"About noon." Skoochy answered.

"What was he doing?" Mako pressed trying to get more answers.

"Performing some monkey...rat circus and then..." Skoochy stuck out his hand again wanting more money.

"Damn this kid Zeus." Perseus muttered.

Mako rolled his eyes and sighed then handed the boy a few more bills,"And then what? Why did he leave?" He asked kind of worried which he is.

Skoochy put his hand over his mouth and leaned in,"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod." Mako had a shocked look on his face,"The Triple Threats, The Agni Kai's, The Red Monsoons all the triads are muscling up for something big. Now thats all your gettin' out of me." Skoochy said then called his friends telling them to follow him to get out of here.

"What's he talking about?" Korra said.

"Sounds like turf wars are brewin' and it looks like Bolin is getting right in the middle of it." Mako said real seriously.

The group was riding ontop of Naga to Triple Threat Triad HQ then all of a sudden Naga started to chase a fire ferret up a light post.

"Whoa Naga!" Korra said pulling hard on the reins.

"Thats Pabu!" Mako said.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend, not a snack." Korra commented to Naga.

"We have to hurry." Mako said distressed.

The ggroup made it to Triple Threat Triad HQ and Perseus sat down on the ground in the lotus position. He closed his eyes.

"I dont really sense anyone...but...there is some thing strange going on in the back though. We should check it out." Perseus said then opened his and jumped up then all of a sudden he flew to back.

"He can fly?!" Mako and Korra said together stunned.

Then they both ran to the back.

When they entered the back they saw a Equalist truck with Bolin tied up and gagged.

"Bolin!" Mako cried trying to run over to the truck.

But two equalist on motorcycles threw canister balls that sent out green gas.

Korra whistled,"Naga come!" She called for Naga then she, Perseus and Mako jumped on Naga.

Naga chased the two equalist and Perseus and Korra threw boulders, then Mako sent fireballs the equalists way. Then they went into a wide area.

Some equalist turned around and threw a lasso at Naga's feet causing her to trip.

Perseus got up and shot a boulder at one of the equalist who threw lasso's at Perseus but he flipped out of the way. Then he shot fireballs at the equalist who was moving out of the way but got hit by one fireball and staggered a bit. Perseus smirked because he had an advantage, he shot a lightning ball at the equalist who fell backwards.

Perseus looked to the other side and saw that Mako and Korra were through fighting their opponents, no doubt about it they were totally chi blocked.

Perseus ran over to Korra and Mako to check to see if they were okay.

Perseus helped up Korra.

"Thanks Percy." Korra said.

"No prob." Perseus said.

Korra threw her fist foward trying to make fire come out.

"Ummm, Kor. Those chi blockers blocked your chi, your not gonna firebend or do any kind of bending. Dont worry though, it'll ware off soon." Perseus assured Korra.

"Chi blockers, Amon's henchmen." Mako said with a hinge of anger rubbing his wrist.

"Wait, Amon? You mean that anti bending guy with the mask?" Korra asked trying to know if she heard Mako correctly.

"Yep. Creepy old guy." Perseus commented.

"What would they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra questioned confused.

"Whatever it is it cant be good. Damnit, I cant believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Mako said angry and worried at the same time.

"Mako, I promise you...that we will find Bolin. But first...ya gotta, calm down...Please." Perseus said looking into Mako's amber worried eyes.

Korra nodded in agreement,"Mako, I promise we will." She said determined.

The group continued searching ontop of Naga but didnt find a thing.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him." Korra said then let out a yawn.

"We gotta keep looking." Mako said.

Perseus yawned,"Dont worry Mako. We'll find him." He reassured his worried friend.

"But where can we look?" Mako said frustrated.

Korra gasped,"I have an idea!" She mushed Naga to go faster.

**0 Republic City National Park 0**

TThey stopped by a fountain and the two animals took a drink of water from the fountain while the friends talked.

"When I first came to town I ran into a Equalist protestor right over there." Korra said then pointed to the area.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked.

"Its our only lead right now." Korra countered.

The group waited while sitting back on Naga.

Korra was bored so she decided to start a conversation with Mako.

"So, why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad anyway?" Korra asked curious.

Mako was a bit uncomfortable but answered,"Well...uh...we, we use to do some work for them back Iin the day." He said nonchalantly.

"Wait! Are you some kind of criminal?!" Korra asked real heatedly.

"No." Mako answered.

"I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street, I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother." Mako said as he crossed his arms and looked away then frowned.

"Mako, you got early. Thats good." Perseus said then had a sad expression,"I just wish you'd get early to buddy." He muttered clenching his fist.

"Im sorry, it must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?" Korra said.

'Damn Kor, you are just...wow like for real...really Korra? Really?!' Perseus shouted in his mind then rolled his ocean blue eyes and palmed his face.

The firebender sighed,"They were mugged, by a firebender. Cut them down right in front of me. I was eight." He said with a sad expression.

"Mako..." Perseus said worried.

Mako pulled his red scarf to his mouth,"Bolin is the only family I have left. If anything ever happened to him..." He trailed off.

"We'll find him. I promise." Korra said.

**0 Next Morning 0**

Perseus yawned as the bright sun hit his face, he felt a bit of weight on his shoulder he looked down to see Korra sleeping on his shoulder peacefully.

He smirked,'I should wake her up. She's kinda cute when she blushes.' Perseus thought.

Perseus was about to wake her up until he heard a annoying voice echoing.

"EQUALITY NOW! EQUALITY NOW! WE WANT EQUALITY NOW!"

Korra and Mako woke up from the annoying noise.

Korra looked up to see what she was leaning on and looked up to see Perseus with a foxy grin,"Sup Kor?"

"Ahhhhh!" Korra yelled suprised scooting away from Perseus with a huge red blush on her face.

"Heh, Kor. Im just gonna say it...you are so cute when you blush. Like totally. Im saying that as a friend though." Perseus said grining.

Korra blushed even more, Mako just grinned looking at the two.

"NON BENDERS OF REPUBLIC CITY! AMON CALLS YOU TO ACTION! TAKE BACK YOUR CITY! ITS TIME FOR THE-" The protester gasped when he saw Perseus and Korra approach him.

"Its you again!" The protester started to talk in his megaphone,"YOU CANNOT SILENCE ME AVATAR!"

Korra slapped the megaphone out of the protesters hand the megaphone broke as it hit the hard ground.

"Hey buddy, a friend of mine was captured by some chi blockers where'd they take him?" Perseus asked looking for answers.

"I dont know what you are talking about Hunico!" The protester hissed through his teeth.

Perseus eyebrows knitted together,"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

Perseus grabbed the protesters tie and pulled him in they were face to face, Perseus gritted his teeth.

"Listen bud, I dont have time for your sorry wimpy ass! Now spill!" Perseus pushed.

Then a police came,"WWhat's goin on over there?" He yelled.

"Help! The Avatar and The Hunico are trying to assault me!" The protester yelled.

Perseus threw him down and grabbed a few flyers and jumped on Naga.

"Go girl!" Korra mushed Naga to go.

The group stopped at a park bench.

Perseus started to put the flyers together trying to figure out what's going on.

He sighed,"Damnit, I wish Siku was here. Well, I guess I have only one theory...What ever is goin' on...its happening at midnight...and I guess the location on the of these flyers." Perseus said.

Both Mako and Korra were shocked.

"How did you know there was a map on the back of the flyers?" Korra asked curious.

"Come on Kor, my bestfriend is a lieutenant who does undercover work on Amon and on the chi blockers. She shared some info with me. And there ya go." Perseus explained,"Plus ya could just turn em' over and connect em'."

"Like a puzzle?" Korra asked amused.

"Yup." Perseus said nodding.

"Lets see...so there are four different images. So if we do this..." Mako said as he started to connect the images and put it towards the bus stop map,"bingo we got it." Mako said with a happy expression.

"We'll need disguises to get in the rally. And I know just the place." Perseus said walking over to Korra.

**0 The Rally 0**

Perseus had on a black coat, brown gloves, blue boots, an eye patch, and a long black wig.

Korra had on a brown coat and a brown beanie hat. Mako had on a brown jacket and a paperboy hat.

"Percy, you look stupid." Korra said trying to hold back a laugh.

"You just jealous 'cuz ya ain't sexy like me!" Perseus said as he flipped his fake long black hair.

"Come on yall! Lets go! Walk normal." Perseus shouts walking to the door.

Korra and Mako walked slowly a few Iinches away from Perseus, Korra walked up beside Perseus and hugged his arm which made him blush.

"Whats up?" Perseus whispered to Korra.

"Nothin'. This won't attract attention." Korra whispered back to her best friend.

Perseus and Korra walked to the bouncer.

"Stop! Show your invite you two!" Bouncer said holding out his hand.

"Heh-Heh. Well, um," Perseus took out his flyer,"Um, this?"

The bouncer took the flyer,"Welcome my brother and sister."

Perseus and Korra walked and so did Mako.

The group stood in the audience and heard a voice ringing through the building.

"PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HERO! YOUR SAVIOR! AMON!"

The crowd cheered as Amon, his guards...and Seth and Aeacus.

Perseus' eyes widened then he gasped,"Oh...my spirits. Aeacus...Seth..." He trailed off.

Mako turned to Perseus,"You know those new guys?"

Perseus nodded,"The man up there is my...evil half brother Aeacus. The teenager is my best friend and enemy, his name is Seth. I cant believe he's working with that bastard Amon!"

Amon walked up to a mike and started to talk.

"MY QUEST FOR EQUALITY BEGAN MANY YEARS AGO. WHEN I WAS A BOY MY FAMILY AND I LIVED ON A SMALL FARM. WE WERENT RICH AND NONE OF US WERE BENDERS. THIS MADE US A VERY EASY TARGETS FOR A FIREBENDER WHO EXTORTED MY FATHER. ONE DAY MY FATHER CONFRONTED THIS MAN,BUT WHEN HE DID, THAT MAN TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME. THEN...HE TOOK MY FACE. IVE BEEN FORCE TO HIDE BEHIND A MASK EVER SINCE." Amon said.

"AS YOU KNOW THE AVATAR HAS JUST RECENTLY ARRIVED IN REPUBLIC CITY."

The audience started to boo at hearing that.

"AND IF SHE WERE HERE SHE WOULD TELL YOU THAT BENDING BRINGS BALANCE TO THE WORLD. BUT SHE IS WRONG! THE ONLY THING HAS BROUGHT TO THE WORLD IS SUFFERING. IT HAS BEEN THE CAUSE OF EVERY WAR IN EVERY ERA. BUT THAT IS ABOUT TO CHANGE. I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHAT IS THE REVELATION?YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET YOUR ANSWER! SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME, THE SPIRITS HAVE BEEN THE GUARDIANS OF OUR WORLD HAS SPOKEN TO ME!"

The audience let out a gasp at hearing that.

"THEY SAY THE AVATAR HAS FAILED HUMANITY. AND THAT IS WHY THE SPIRITS HAVE CHOSEN ME TO USHER IN A NEW ERA OF BALANCE! THEY HAVE GRANTED ME A POWER TO MAKE EQUALITY A REALITY! THE POWER...TO TAKE A PERSONS BENDING AWAY, PERMANTLY." Amon said menacing tone.

"Thats...impossible, there's no way." Korra said denying what she just heard.

"This guy is insane." Responded Mako.

Korra turned to Perseus who was staring at Aeacus and Seth on stage beside Amon,"N, n, no. I can't lose them to Amon. Their still good, they still have light! Their not stuck in the darkness!" Perseus said gritting his teeth,"Their not one of Amon's lackeys!"

Perseus ran off about to go get Aeacus and Seth.

"Perseus wait!" Mako called Perseus to come back but it was too late.

"NOW FOR A DEMONSTRATION! PLEASE WELCOME LIGHTNING BOLT ZOLT, LEADER OF THE TRIPLE THREAT TRIAD AND ONE OF THE MOST NOTORIOUS CRIMINALS IN REPUBLIC CITY!" Amon said.

The audience boo'd at Lightning Bolt Zolt.

"Ah, boo yourselves!" Lightning Bolt Zolt shouted at the crowd tied up.

Four benders sat nearby chi blockers, one of the benders were Bolin.

"There's Bolin." Said Korra about to go up the stage and grab Bolin and get the hell out of there, but Mako grabbed her shoulder,"Are you nuts? We need a plan to extract Bolin without getting Amon and the chi blockers on our tail."

"Alright, but think fast team captain." Korra said to Mako trusting him.

"ZOLT HAS AMASSED FORTUNE BY EXTORTING AND ABUSING NON BENDERS! BUT HIS REIGN OF TERROR IS ABOUT TO COME TO AN END! NOW IN THE INTEREST OF FAIRNESS, I WILL LET ZOLT HAVE THE CHANCE TO FIGHT TO KEEP HIS BENDING." Amon said.

Korra watched as Amon pressed his thumb on Zolt's forehead taking away his firebending. Zolt tried to shoot a fireball at Amon, but fire didnt come out of his hands.

"What, what did you do ta me?" Zolt asked afraid.

"YOUR FIREBENDING IS GONE...FOREVER." Amon said to non firebender.

"THE ERA OF BENDING IS OVER. A NEW ERA OF EQUALITY HAS BEGUN!" Amon said as he was facing the audience.

The audience cheered.

Korra turned to Mako,"Got any plans?" she asked.

Mako nodded,"Im gonna get as close to the stage as I can, then you go and make me some cover, then I'll try and grab Perseus and Bolin." He explained the plan.

"Alright." Korra said.

Mako slowly made his way closely over to the stage and Korra made her way to some pipes, she looked down on the floor and grabbed a wrench. Korra unscrewed some bolts on the pipes that let out little steam.

"Damn, thats not enough." Korra muttered under her breath.

"Hey! What're you doin' back here?" The bouncer asked suspicious.

"Um, nothing my, brother." Korra said with a awkward smile.

The bouncer gripped the wrench he had behind his back, which Korra saw and her eye brows knitted together.

The bouncer swung at Korra with his wrench but Korra dodged it and grabbed the wrench from his hand and slammed it in his stomach then kicked him into the pipes. A fog of steam released from the pipes covering the whole entire building.

The audience started to panic and run out of the building, Mako jumped on the stage and punched a chi blocker in the head and threw him off the stage. Mako grabbed Bolin's hand and ran outside with Korra, Perseus was outside with Korra.

"Go guys go! I have to talk with a friend." Perseus ordered.

"Were not leaving without you Perseus!" Korra yelled to Perseus.

"I'll catch up! Just get the hell on Naga and get the fuck outta here!" He yelled back.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin jumped on Naga, Korra looked back at Perseus one more time Perseus shot her a smile telling her that he'll be okay. Korra mushed Naga to go which she did.

Perseus turned to Aeacus and Seth who were inches away from him face to face Perseus eye brows knitted together,"So your working with the masked man huh."

Seth smirked,"Dont get a happy feeling Perseus. Just because Amon did not say anything about you doesn't mean he isn't coming for you too. Because he is, friend."

"Your on the wrong path Seth. You can choose to be good, go forth to the light instead of the dark. Your a good person! I know you are! Its not to late join me and Korra plus our old pals from back in the day. Your still part of Team God and Human. Please...come back. You can also come with us Aeacus...my brother, older brother." Perseus said with loving eyes.

Aeacus chuckled,"What an adorable show! And I am your older half brother get it right! We do not need you and your girly team Perseus. Now leave us be before something bad happens, run back to your little Avatar girlfriend." He hissed through his teeth.

Persus' face turned red,"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled.

Perseus sent black lightning to Seth and Aeacus, Seth jumped in front of Aeacus and sent black lightning to Perseus which made a small explosion. Smoke cleared and Seth saw that Perseus had escaped.

**0 At AirTemple Island 0**

Perseus walked up to Korra,"Hey."

Korra hugged Perseus without warning,"Hey."

They both let go of eachother and walked down the hall and saw Tenzin with White Lotus Guards.

Tenzin turned around and saw them and sighed with relief,"Thank goodness, I was just about to send out a search party. Are you both alright?" He asked with concern.

Korra shook her head.

"Did you find your friend?" Asked Tenzin.

"Yeah...and we found out what Amon is planning for benders. Also Aeacus and Seth joined Amon." Perseus explained.

"We were at a equalist rally, we saw Amon, he can take peoples bending away, for good." Korra said.

"Thats thats impossible! Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability." Argued Tenzin.

"We saw it, with our own two eyes. Damnit this is getting harder!" Perseus stated.

Tenzin let out a sigh,"I believe both of you. I dont know how Amon acheived this power but this means that the Revelation is more dangerous than ever." He looked out into the ocean,"No bender is safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4 is totally awesome! Toph alive great, Korra Iis going back to be the Avatar better, and Bolin finally realizes Kuvira is nutso, crazy, a ding dong! Fantastic!<strong>

**See ya later! Reviews, follows, favorites please!**

**Check out my other stories!**


End file.
